1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments and specifically to electronic and electromechanical instruments that imitate the sounds of conventional instruments or produce sounds not produced by conventional instruments. More specifically, this invention relates to sound producing units for electronic drums of the type disclosed and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,367 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,367 issued to applicant is the closest prior art known which teaches an electronic drum having a bass section E, a tom-tom section C, a bongo section D, and a snare section B. The vibrating and sound producing elements for each section are one or more metal rods which are hit directly by striker arms attached either to a foot pedal or piano key assembly. The user can, by actuating one or more of such keys and/or foot pedal, produce many different combinations of percussion sounds.